Numerous devices have been designed for attaching tools and other implements to articles of clothing including belts. However, most of those devices do not support the tool in a stationary position. If the tool is a flashlight, it would be particularly advantageous to support the flashlight from the belt with the light beam pointed in the desired direction. This would allow the user to carry other items while providing the necessary illumination.
When entering a darkened or smoke-filled area, an individual may need to carry tools in addition to a flashlight. The need for proper illumination in such situations is critical.
Currently, an individual must use one hand to keep the flashlight pointed in the desired direction. This means that only one hand is available for holding other tools or performing other tasks. Moreover, it sometimes requires two hands to remove a tool from a belt-mounted support. For example, a snap ring attached to a belt requires one hand to open the ring while the other hand removes the tool. This complicates an already difficult situation particularly if the individual must drop other items to release the snap ring.
These problems have demonstrated the need for a device that allows the easy attachment and removal of tools from a belt, but firmly supports the tool to keep it positioned as desired. Such a device would be beneficial for firemen and other public safety personnel, maintenance workers, divers and individuals for recreational or home use.